Nekopara: The Mindset of the Middle Child
by AnimeWriterX
Summary: Have you felt like that you need to grow up, but also felt that you are to young to do so. Ever felt that you want to break ties with your family and live your life the way you wanted even though you're still a teenager. In this story we look inside of a child named, Coconut, trying to make a decision if she should try to act like an adult, or stay as a child.


The Mindset of the Middle Child

Prologue and Author Note

So I decided to write a new story for two reasons. I just finish the visual novel Nekopara Vol. 2, and it was phenomenal with a great story and with a great plot as well and I want to take one other characters, Coconut, and try to add more in depth to her personally, backstory and to her mindset throughout her life being one of the middle child and how she wants to become an adult real quick because of Chocola and Vanilla, but still not old or mature enough to become adult like Azuki or Maple.

That presence of a girl is turning from a little girl from an adult is a topic that I really like to talk about, since I can relate and add my own personal feelings into the story. Also, I want to show that you can tell a good plot and have an even better story with having any sexual or profanity in the story. I want to show that I can make a good story and a slice of life fanfiction.

The second reason that I want to write this story is because I know that people still read my stuff, which is actually surprising for me since I am just a teenager that wanted to write stories for fun. Sure I might not be the best or a person who wants to write for a living, but I still want to tell a story and want to have an output on any emotion I am feeling or having.

The only flaw to this is that I might not have a daily schedule and I don't know when I will I will upload any of my chapters, so it will be random. This is because I am at school busy with other projects and with acting and also with me wanting to live out my summer with family trips. So if I am at hiatus, you now know why. So with all of the rambling off all of the news and with all of the life flashbacks, I present you my story, The Mindset of the Middle Child.

If you ever passed by the neighborhood in Japan, you see that there are a lot of catgirls strolling the streets talking, walking, and acting like normal people would do in situation. They can drive, they could sing, and they could work in a job just like regular people. They have become normal to society. Love them or hate them, you can't deny that they are just like us.

Now if you live in a certain part of Japan, you might have heard of a pastries shop known for their delicious dessert, cakes, and of course, for their neko, called La Soleil. If you get a chance to go inside the bakery, you would see the place having a Western vibe when walking in. You see the bustling waitresses asking the around you bending over backwards about the next slice of chocolate pie or the strawberry rare cheesecake with the side of black tea.

If you got a glimpse of at the window to the kitchen, you see two cat girls with little blue and red tags with the name "Chocola" and "Vanilla" on them, bending over to roll the pin over the dough, to make it thin for the crust. You would also see a tall skinny man putting his batch of apple pie in the oven with a white apron.

Yet, there is one cat girl that stand out in the background, not because she can do the best out of all of them or can cook better than the order, but because she seems to be very out of place.

You would see a tall white haired girl with a purple maid outfit, sweeping the floors of the little cafe. Now it may sound like she is not out of place, but to compare this to the other jobs the other workers are doing, it was certainly tame.

Yet, in your head, you felt like she was still a part of the group, a person that even though she might be doing a somewhat mediocre job, she was still contributing a part of her time to help with the cafe. So you wait until you get a table one of the two car girls that was serving meals would get back to you.

Little that you might know that even though she might be the biggest and looks like the oldest out of all of the catgirls, she is actually what you might call the middle child of the family. You might not think that is something to know about, but when you have two older sisters and two younger sisters, you can understand what she has to think when living in that family.

Does she play the motherly older women that take cares of children or still act like a child since she has two older sisters doing all of the work? Does she want to grow up, or is it too soon to grow up? In, truth this story will explore the mind of the main character Coconut, the middle child of the Minaduki family, who will answer a very simple question, act like an adult, or stay like a child? May sound like a silly question now on cover, but once you think about it more and more, you can see how the two personas affect not only the family, but to herself.


End file.
